Black Icing
by Nightshade498
Summary: Random cake batter fights seem to be able to bring out the best in people, especially Tori and Jade. Really, they should be thanking Cat. A fluffy Jori One-Shot.


**A/N:** So this idea came to me in a dream, and I felt the need to get it out. As always, I love reviews of any sort, especially since this is the first time writing for this couple.

I own nothing, because if I did, TV would be a huge lesbian love fest

* * *

"Tori!" I heard a high-pitched voice call out on my left. I pulled my head out of my locker just in time to be crashed into by a flurry of red hair.

"Hi Cat." I chuckled, pulling free one of my arms to pat her head.

"Guess what?" She let me go, thankfully seeing as the tiny girl had one strong grip, and smiled up at me innocently.

"What?"

"I said guess." She said firmly, but soon broke down into a fit of giggles.

"Alright…" I paused to think, racking my brain for any news I may have heard recently.

"You're taking too long."

"Maybe you should give me a hint then." I said as I pulled the last book I needed from my locker.

"A hint about what?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know, you're the one that ran up to me telling me to guess." I groaned.

"Oh right! I wanted to tell you that I signed us up for the bake sale!" She said with a little squeal.

"Cat, why would you do that?"

"Because Sikowitz told me that we all needed to so that his coconut wouldn't get angry and explode." She informed me, the most serious look I had ever seen on her face.

"Really Cat?" She nodded, not sensing the rhetorical nature of the question. "Wait, who's we?" I froze when I realized that "we" might refer to people other than the two of us.

"The gang of course."

"And have you told Jade yet?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"Yeah, but she hit me in the head with a newspaper and told me to sit in the corner right after I did." Cat said, her enthusiasm diminishing a bit.

"Well, at least she knows."

"So when can everyone come over?" Cat's sudden question took me completely off guard.

"What?"

"We have to bake cupcakes for tomorrow silly!" Cat said with a "boop" to my nose.

"Cat, you can't just spring these things on people!"

"Why? We show up at your house all the time without telling you. And your parents aren't ever there, so they won't get mad." Cat stated, confused. My response was cut short by the bell ringing, signaling the start to sixth period. "I'll see you at four! Bye bye!"

"Cat!" I tried to yell to stop her, but the crowd of students quickly swallowed her. "Dang it!" Sighing, I accepted my fate as I shouldered my bag and headed to my math class.

* * *

Four o'clock had me sitting on my couch, with a kitchen full of cake mix, waiting for everyone to show up so that I could just get this over with.

"Vega! Shouldn't people be here by now?" Jade's harsh voice seemingly came out of nowhere, causing me to jump straight up off the couch and land flat on my butt.

"Jesus Jade, you scared the chiz out of me! Where did you come from?" I snapped at her, watching as she descended the stairs, giving me a sense of déjà vu. Instead of answering me, she just grinned like a mad woman, which I had yet to rule out as to what was wrong with her. "What?"

"Did Little Miss Perfect just let an almost-curse slip out?" She asked with a laugh, throwing herself down on the couch.

"I never said I was perfect…" I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Whatever." She dismissed, inspecting her nails. "I came from upstairs, and before you freak out, Trina let me in, and I was just using your restroom. Now answer my question."

I glared at her, but she continued to stare at her nails, looking incredibly bored. "Yes, Cat said four, and it is four."

"Then where-" Jade's phone chose that instance to start ringing loudly, prompting her to pull it out of her pocket and check the caller ID. She quickly picked it up, giving the other person an almost polite hello, which made me think it was either Cat or Andre. After a quick conversation, which had Jade looking more and more frustrated, she hung up the phone and tossed it onto the couch.

"Well?" I urged after a long silence.

"Cat's a no show. Her brother ate a bunch of erasers that looked like candy, and now her family is in the hospital with him getting his stomach pumped."

"That's terrible…" Before I could say more my phone chirped, signaling a text. I pulled it out of my jeans, hoping it was someone telling me they were here, but the bad luck seemed to be spreading today. "Andre's not coming either. His grandma had a breakdown in the mall and attacked a police officer. He has to spend the day trying to get them to drop the charges."

"Seriously? Who's next?" Jade asked with a groan, which was cut short by a knock on the door. I quickly shot off the floor to answer it, only to be met with Robbie looking as if he had recently been put through a blender. His shirt was shredded, his pants had gashes in them, his glasses were bent and sliding off his nose, and there were multiple shallow cuts on his arms and legs.

"Robbie, what happened?" I asked, trying to pull him inside, but he just shook his head.

"I took a detour though a dog park to get here, but they attacked me. I came by to let you know I couldn't help with the baking; I have to go to the hospital. I would have called, but the dogs ate my phone." He quickly explained, only to turn and run once he got all the words out.

Well that just left Beck, Jade, and I, which screamed disaster. I was not looking forward to spending the evening baking with the two ex's that were uncomfortably tense at the best of times.

"Beck's out too." Jade called from behind me as soon as I shut the door. "He has to babysit the little girl next door, so I'm out too. Have fun baking all the cupcakes Vega." Jade scoffed as she stood up, making a move for the door.

"No!" I yelled, throwing myself over the door, spreading my arms out. "I'm not doing this by myself. This was Cat's idea, not mine! I don't even like baking. So you're not leaving, and you _will_ be helping me." My tone came out firm and determined, which for anyone else wouldn't have left any room for questions, but this _was_ Jade I was dealing with.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a barked out laugh. "Are you trying to force me to help you bake?"

"Yes." I told her, swallowing all my fear in the face of the goth girl.

"And you think that will work? Poor, poor, naïve Tori."

"You help me, and I'll…" I quickly tried to think of anything I could give the other girl. "I'll give you the next lead that I get."

"What?" That stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, the next play that I get the lead in, I'll automatically give it to you, no exceptions." I reiterated, hoping it would work.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then let's get this over with." With that she spun on heel and marched into the kitchen.

* * *

"How many more?"

"Just this box, and one more, now stop whining Vega and stir this batter." Jade snapped, thrusting a bowl into my hands. Grumbling, I took it, and setting it down, I began to stir the batter rather violently. "No matter how hard you try, it won't die." Jade laughed in my ear, causing me to jerk up. I hadn't even noticed her approach, let alone get that close to me.

"I'm not trying to kill it." I said the first thing that came to my mind, trying to cover the blush that, for some reason, covered my cheeks. Luckily my tan skin helped to hide it from her.

"Sure." Jade chuckled, a surprisingly appealing noise when it wasn't tainted by dark humor or in response to pain, and moved to my side to stir her own bowl.

"I'm serious." I protested, turning towards her, and accidentally bringing my whisk with me. I watched in horror as a trail of batter collided with the side Jade's face and hair. She flinched, and her head slowly turned towards me, a scowl etched onto her face. We had been having such a pleasant time too…

"Vega." The growl sent a shiver down my spine, and I found myself actually scared in the black haired girl's presence.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Jade! I didn't mean to, I-" A glob of batter smacked into my face, effectively shutting me up. I wiped it from my eyes, to be met with a smiling Jade. I stopped momentarily, mesmerized by the rare expression on her face. The smile wasn't a wicked smirk, or a grin at someone else's pain, it was simply a happy smile, which lit up her whole face.

"You know, white isn't really your color Tori." Jade joked, going back to her stirring.

_Oh, it's on!_ I mentally challenged. I went back to my bowl, and began to stir in order to lull Jade into a sense of false security, but just as I was about to launch a second wave of batter at her she smashed an egg on my head.

"I much prefer you in yellow." Jade said, trying to hold back her laugh. While she was distracted, I put my hand into the bowl of batter and threw it straight at her face. The batter missile hit head on, getting the mix all over her face and dripping down onto her shirt. "Oh, you're dead!" She yelled, grabbing the open box of mix and showering me with powder.

I shrieked, jumping behind the counter, grabbing her bowl as I went. She quickly tried to follow me, but just as she rounded the corner I splashed the remains of the bowl onto her shirt.

"Well, white's not really your color either." I smirked, pleased at the amount of damage I had done. Of course, I had let my guard down, and was quickly met with a large amount of chocolate batter poured over my head.

"Now what?" Jade asked tauntingly, one eyebrow raised in challenge. It was then I noticed how close she was standing to me. I was about to take a step back when a glob of batter caught my attention. It started around her eye and began to slowly run down her face and neck, disappearing down her shirt. "Vega, my eyes are up here." My head snapped up, and Jade smirked knowingly at my embarrassment.

"Um, I, um…"

"What, it's not like that's the first time you've stared at my chest." She said.

"What?" I half shrieked, half squeaked. Jade just continued to smirk, not making any move to step away. Well, if she was going to play it that way… "So you noticed?" I asked, dropping my voice, and placing my arms around her shoulders.

Now it was her turn to become flustered, a blush spreading across her cheeks, easily seen even through the batter. "Vega-"

"I was wondering how long it would take you." I purred into her ear, enjoying how uncomfortable I was making her, even if I didn't quite understand why.

"Stop." She protested weakly, trying to push away. I couldn't take it anymore, and I broke down laughing, letting go of her. "Vega." She growled a warning at me.

"Who knew it was that easy to get you all nervous!" I said, trying to get my laughing under control.

"I was not nervous." She said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Right. Whatever you say."

"Tori, I was not nervous." She said again, not really doing anything to convince me.

"Then why were you blushing?" I teased, poking her arm.

"You really want to know?" She challenged.

"Oh yes, please enlighten me." I scoffed, not really knowing what she was going to do to try and convince me.

What I was not expecting was for her to grab the front of my shirt rather forcefully. I had a brief moment of fear flash through me, but that was quickly thrown out the window when Jade pulled me towards her and connected our lips.

Fireworks, sparks, and all those cheesy Hollywood clichés went off in that moment, and my hands, as if they had a mind of their own, threaded themselves into Jade's hair. Surprisingly, even through the sugar taste of the cake mix, I could taste a faint trace of coffee on her. After what seemed like far too long, and yet simply not long enough, Jade pulled away.

She was looking at me expectantly, but all I could manage was, "Oh."

"This was stupid." She quickly released me and started walking towards the door, but not before I saw the hurt flash across her features.

"No!" The yell tore its way from me before I could stop it, causing her to turn around. "Sorry, it's just, that was the first thing that came to mind, and I couldn't think of anything else."

"So was there something else you wanted to say?"

"Wow?" I tried to say, but it came out as a question instead.

"Oh."

"See, it happens." I chuckled, causing her to smile slightly. "And, um, I still need help with the cupcakes. They need to be iced." Trying to think of any reason to get her to stay, I motioned to the kitchen, cringing slightly at the mess.

"Really?" She asked as if she was questioning my sanity.

"Yeah."

"Fine, but if I stay, the cupcakes are getting iced black." She stated, walking up to me.

"I think I can live with that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." I smiled, grabbing her shirt and repeating her action from earlier.

"I'm not sure how much icing, or cleaning we're going to get done if you keep doing that." Jade mumbled once I pulled away.

"Chiz happens." I laughed, pulling her face to mine once more.


End file.
